


Not So Pro When You Are Right There

by X_WantedCriminal_X



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Domestic, EXTREME stubbornness, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Gaming, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sassy Gerard Way, stubborn frank iero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-23 07:55:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18149156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/X_WantedCriminal_X/pseuds/X_WantedCriminal_X
Summary: "Hell yeah." Frank replies without taking his eyes off the screen. "I could play this game with my eyes closed." They both know Frank is being ridiculous by now but Gerard plays along.





	Not So Pro When You Are Right There

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy  
> This has been sitting in my drafts for so damn long and I finally finished it!
> 
> You guys remember when Iphones first came out? Fuck dude, I feel old as fuck, let's pretend that wasn't like 10+ years ago haha  
> ANYWAYS! This is set around not exactly when it first came out but more like 2011 or like 2012 maybe... Idk I'm rambling, sorry.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Ever since Frank got rid of his ancient flip phone and bought an iPhone-whatever, he has been playing fucking _Temple Run_ on it nonstop and Gerard wonders just how long it will go on. Gerard has had his own iPhone-whatever forever but since he sucks ass at video games in general he had never even bothered downloading those little games. His boyfriend however, being the childish small man that he is, had already filled his own device with what Gerard doesn't even know.

All things considered, Gerard isn't exactly surprised when his lover develops a slight obsession with what has to be the stupidest game Gerard has ever seen in his entire life. _Temple Run_ is the ever famous running-from-fugly-creatures-that-want-to-eat-your-ass game and it has no purpose whatsoever, yet he keeps hearing Frank muttering to himself about highscores and leaderboards.

He comes home from a tiring day at work and spots Frank on the couch with his beloved new device and his goddamn fugly creatures.

"Frank?" Gerard asks to make sure they are both on the same planet but it seems that Frank is far off, in whatever fugly creature world he is in. He sighs and goes in the kitchen to make coffee for himself.

He sits down next to Frank on the couch, coffee mug in one hand and the TV remote in the other. He is about to start watching TV but the smell of freshly brewed coffee manages to pull Frank out of outer space and back to Earth. He hears a sickening crushing sound followed by a grunt coming from the game, signalling that Frank's character died. He turns to Gerard and pouts.

"No coffee for me?" He does the puppy dog eyes and Gerard rolls his eyes. Sometimes it feels like he is living with a five year old.

"No welcome home kiss for me, no coffee for you." He replies. He knows he sounds just as childish as Frank but he is tired, okay? He is allowed to be sassy.

"Aw come on Geebear." His lover drops his phone on the couch and crawls on top of him giving him a big, sloppy kiss on the lips. He breaks away, hugs Gerard close to him then sneakily steals some of his coffee.

"Hey! That's not fair!" Gerard whines as he pulls the mug away from Frank's lips.

Frank just giggles, presses one last kiss on Gerard's cheek and retreats back to sitting next to Gerard to keep playing the stupid game. Gerard sighs again. He can't deny how cute the younger man can be when he is like this but Gerard doesn't think he can handle more of the jumping grunts of that damn dude from the game.

"For fucks sake Frank, how much more until you grow tired of that game?" He asks shaking his head and turning on the TV.

"Hah, why would I grow tired of it?" Frank asks as he jumps more. Gerard rolls his eyes, both at his lover's reply and the inhuman noises from the game. "Besides, I'm a pro at this game by now." He adds.

Gerard isn't sure how pro Frank really is, all he knows is that he is probably better than Gerard himself. He starts smirking as an evil plan pops in his head.

"Oh yeah? A pro huh..." He trails off, a playful smirk on his face.

"Hell yeah." Frank replies without taking his eyes off the screen. "I could play this game with my eyes closed." They both know Frank is being ridiculous by now but Gerard plays along.

"Well, than playing while I do this shouldn't be too much of a problem," He states and attacks Frank's sides to tickle him without any further warning. "Right?" He asks as Frank yelps and tries to squirm away from Gerard.

It turns out Frank really is good as he is still playing. It is clear that he is having some difficulties as he is laughing hysterically and squirming under Gerard's hands.

"Oh God, Gerard, stop, my highsco-" He cuts himself off with a yelp and more giggles as Gerard reaches under his arms to tickle his armpits.

Frank jumps up to sit on top of the backrest of the couch in an attempt to get away, phone still in his hands and the game still going.

"Ha, got you now." Gerard says when he realises Frank has made a huge mistake by crawling up the backrest and therefore bringing his feet within Gerard's reach. He lunges forward to tickle the underside of Frank's right foot.

"Fucking hell!" Frank screams through his giggling and kicks at Gerard blindly.

Gerard expertly doges the kicks but ends up with his face against Frank's inner thigh.

"Oh God!" Frank yelps one again but this time the mood seems to have shifted somewhere else completely as the younger man's giggling came to an absurd halt.

Gerard notices that Frank is still going at it and silently raises his eyebrows. He experimentally moves one of his hands on Frank's upper thigh and notices that he has finally started distracting Frank for real. Gerard's playful smirk makes its way back onto his face on an instant. This was not his plan at first but he is totally on board with it.

Gerard doesn't spend any time teasing Frank, he goes to pull Frank's zipper down immediately and the other man's breath hitches in his throat.

"God Gerard, no!" He whines as he picks up on exactly where this is going.

And finally, it is Gerard's turn to giggle manically as he pops the button on his lover's jeans against his protests.

Frank tries to resist and throws a half-hearted kick Gerard's way, but the older already has his hands rubbing Frank through his boxers and there is no way in hell Frank would be able to stop that anymore. His stubborn nature helps him keep going with the game but not without his dick getting hard under his lover's touch. He breathes out a low moan.

"Now we see how much of a pro you are." Gerard whispers teasingly as he pulls Frank's length out of his boxers and expertly sucks the head straight into his mouth.

"Holy- Ah!" Frank exclaims, but mentally makes it his secret mission to keep up with the game no matter what to prove Gerard wrong.

Gerard sucks down Franks hardening length into his mouth entirely and savours the feeling of Frank growing harder inside his mouth. He bobs his head hard and aggressive, determined to distract Frank.

Frank moans loudly and fights to keep his eyes open. He feels like he is winning though, seeing as he is still going pretty good with the game, except for the few times he kinda bumped into a few things, and he is also getting head real good.

Gerard catches onto this pretty quickly and decides to use a different strategy. He sucks Frank nice and hard, finding himself slowly hardening as well while he lets his hands play with his lover's balls and pull at them. He licks the underside of Frank's cock, dips the tip of his tongue in the slit like crazy and Frank is a mess but he is still keeping his focus. Just as he feels the first few drops of precum dripping, Gerard pulls away with a slight pop.

"Wait, what, no!" Frank protests, momentarily looking at Gerard with wide eyes. Gerard just laughs at the others whines and lightly brushes his fingertips along Frank's length. He knows that there is no way of Frank coming from just that, despite the way Frank is acting, they are not horny teenagers anymore, they are horny adults.

Frank growls at the feather-light teasing touches and bucks up slightly. Gerard giggles again, enjoying Frank's pain.

"Oh come on Gerard, don't, I can't- Ngh!" Frank whines and lets his hips lift off of the couch completely in a blind search for friction. Gerard draws his hand back completely leaving Frank hanging.

"Fuck you Gerard." Frank says as he notices this. He groans and moans in frustration but sighs as he thinks to himself that he can do just fine with a painful boner between his legs. That is, of course, until Gerard decides to be even more of a douche and starts sucking his balls and Frank can't help but fucking scream in frustration. All he wants to do is to grab the older man by his hair roughly and show his cock down his throat. His breathing starts to get heavy from all the pressure.

"Gerard... Please- Just" He whines and bucks his hips more. He thinks that maybe he can switch to playing the game with the same hand he is holding the phone but the game's pace has already picked up and he hasn't started like that so he would most likely die anyway in the process of switching the hands, so he sticks to begging Gerard.

Frank is so fucking stubborn that Gerard is almost about to give up just as he comes up with another one of his brilliant ideas. Frank has been tormenting and torturing him with that game for a while now, so why not torture him back when he's got the chance?

He pulls Frank's jeans and boxers off all the way and places his legs over his shoulders. Frank lets Gerard do whatever he is doing, resting his back against the cold wall, because he sees Gerard leaning down towards his crotch again and thinks he is about to put his mouth on his dick again but of course Gerard is an asshole.

Frank shirks in surprise as he feels Gerard's tongue running over his opening and he is this close to kicking Gerard in the face, but he doesn't because he doesn't actually want to hurt Gerard.

"Fuck you, Gerard, fuck you, fuck you, FUCK YOU!" He chants and thinks that maybe Gerard is about to win this time. He still keeps his death grip on the phone, tries to regulate his breathing and wishes he could wipe away the sweat starting to form on his forehead.

He lets out small grunts each time Gerard licks over him and each time Gerard pushes his tongue up his hole.

By the time Gerard pushes a spit-slicked finger up his ass Frank's cock is fucking throbbing. Frank keeps resisting the urge, knowing that Gerard will laugh at him forever if he actually gives up after he has came so far with this. He mewls low in his throat, once again fighting to keep his eyes open.

Gerard is very impressed. He, for sure, thought that Frank would give up as soon as he put a finger up there, knowing how much Frank likes to be fucked. He shakes his head at his lover's stubborn nature. He knows that this will all end soon and Frank will be begging Gerard to fuck his brains out.

Gerard builds up this painfully slow pace and keeps pushing his finger deeper where he knows he will soon hit Frank's spot. He leans down his head and licks a stripe up Frank's flushed cock and gently blows air on the wet skin, reminding the younger of just how hard he is.

"Fucking fu-AH! Gerard!" Frank screams at the top of his lungs as his lover's finger finally brushes against his prostate. He thinks that maybe, just maybe, if he can cum from just a slight brush of Gerard's finger against his spot he might still win. However, all hope is gone from him as Gerard's finger brushes right up against his prostate once again but he just doesn't press down on it like he knows Frank needs him to.

He grunts loudly in frustration and then Frank officially just loses it, right then and there.

“Screw it!" He yells and finally drops the phone. "No, screw me, NOW!"

Gerard would do a happy dance or celebrate his victory, one way or the other but Frank simply doesn't give him enough time for that. He lunges down on top of Gerard from where he is sat on the backrest of the couch, sending them both tumbling down on the floor. Gerard almost hits his head on the edge of the coffee table but Frank saves him by pulling him up by his hair and quite literally crashing his own mouth on Gerard's.

Frank subtly hears his partner muffling something into the kiss but he is too far gone and already moaning and rutting his cock against the hard material of Gerard's jeans. He breaks away, takes off his shirt followed by Gerard's, because he needs them both naked, _fast_.

Frank's hands are flying and they are everywhere and Gerard simply can't keep track of what is happening anymore until he finds himself butt naked on the carpet with Frank begging him.

"...please! Fuck, Gerard just fucking cooperate with me, help me do the fucking- UGH!" Gerard blinks dumbly at Frank and moans at the sight of Frank working himself open with his own two fingers. He has no idea what Frank is begging him for but he does notice when Frank winces rather sharply. Gerard immediately sits up and stops Frank.

"Frank, what the fuck are you doing? We need lube or something." He tries pulling Frank's fingers away though it proves to be hard with the amount of desperation Frank is in but Gerard manages.

"God- Fuck- Gerard just go fucking get it then!" He yells at Gerard and gets up off of him to let Gerard jog to the bedroom to snatch the bottle of lube. When he returns from his short trip to the bedroom Gerard almost swallows his own tongue. Frank is in a new position, fucking bent over the coffee table, one finger still trying to reach deep enough to brush his prostate while he desperately rubs his hard cock against the wooden table.

"Jesus fucking-"

"Get your ass over here Gerard, right fucking now!" Frank orders, his voice sounding absolutely wrecked and Gerard partially runs over to Frank.

He pours a good amount of lube on his fingers and immediately replaces Frank's poorly lubricated one with his own.

"More," Frank says breathlessly as soon as Gerard has one finger inside. Obviously, it is easier when the fingers are lubed up properly so Gerard does what he is told. He preps Frank as fast as he can while still making sure that he is thorough with it. It is kinda hard when Frank is begging for him to just fuck him already. Gerard pulls his fingers out when he is completely sure Frank is ready.

"Good God, fuck yeah, fucking finally you ass." Frank grumbles impatiently.

He quickly pours a fair amount of lube on his hand and spreads it over his length, then reaches out to hold Frank's thrusting hips in place.

Frank whines low in his throat when he feels the hot tip of Gerard’s cock pushing inside him. Gerard gradually sinks his length into the tightness of his lover, who is falling apart underneath him.

Gerard leans down on Frank and presses his chest to Frank’s back. It is nice to feel his heartbeat pounding and his erratic breaths against his chest.

“Oh, Gerard,” Frank sighs, pleased, when Gerard finally fits his whole length inside. He hums in response to Frank and wraps his arms around the smaller. “Please move, Gerard, I’m ready, please,” Frank begs, the yelling Frank gone and replaced with a weak one, melting and whispering out pleas.

Moving his roaming hands down to the other’s hips and gripping tight, Gerard pulls himself off of the smaller man’s back, pulls out and drives right back in, making Frank whine once again.

He keeps his pace even and appreciates Frank’s pale back, adorned with tattoos and his long black hair contrasting against his skin.He is breathing out moans with each of Gerard’s thrusts, each of them growing more and more desperate.

“Gee-“ He chokes out in between breathy moans. “More, please, I need more.” He cries out.

Gerard places a soft kiss on the back of Frank’s neck, silently letting him know that he will get what he wants.

He picks up his pace slightly, but he is mostly looking for the one spot inside Frank the he knows will make the younger scream with pleasure. As a response to the now faster pace, Frank’s small moans turn into whines that are sounding like music to Gerard’s ears.

Gerard wraps his arm around Frank’s neck and pulls him harshly up against his chest to change the angle of his thrusts. He moves the arm back further to force Frank to lay his head down on his shoulder, making him moan louder at the rough way he is being handled.

The angle is much better with Frank arching off of Gerard’s chest and a few thrusts later, Gerard has Frank’s prostate rammed, making the other shake with pleasure and hold onto anything he can reach for dear life.

Gerard quickens his pace once again, gripping his lover tightly, slamming their hips together and pressing onto his prostate.

Frank gets his hands at the back of Gerard’s neck, head still draped over his shoulder, and pulls at the hair he finds there, making Gerard groan with a mix of pain and pleasure drowned out mostly by Frank’s own moaning.

Inevitably, with the pace that the two are moving in, they are inching closer to the coffee table that Frank was leaning on before, and soon Frank’s leaking cock is stuck between his own stomach and the side of the coffee table. By the time his cock is rubbing against the table, Frank is a sobbing mess.

He savours the moment as he knows he won’t last much longer. He savours the feeling of Gerard’s cock pressing firmly against his prostate and the feeling of his painfully hard cock rubbing against the harsh wooden coffee table with each and every thrust of Gerard’s hips. He listens to the filthy sound of their skin colliding over his own whining and Gerard’s rhythmic “Ah ah ah”s echoing off the walls.

“Ahh, Gerard!” He yells as he forces his hips back onto Gerard’s. He can practically feel himself tightening, the familiar feeling in his stomach spreading fast. “I’m so close-“ He whines loudly, dragging the “o” and turning it into a moan.

Gerard’s pace is sputtering and he is sweating like hell but he still places a kiss on Frank’s head and urges him on. “Cum for me, baby.”

One long and loud moan and Frank comes in thick ropes of white cum all over their coffee table, clenching around Gerard’s hard cock.

Gerard groans loudly, both at the sight of his lover coming and at the tightness around his throbbing cock. He holds onto Frank tightly and fucks him through his orgasm. He is just as close and chasing his own orgasm.

Frank hisses with oversensitivity and Gerard moans brokenly. He pulls out in favour of switching to stroking his cock as fast as he can, the tip pressed against Frank’s used hole.

“Cum all over me Gee,” Frank whines, sending Gerard over the edge and causing him to spill his seed all over his hole. Some of it gets on his ass cheek and some drips down towards his thighs but Frank doesn’t care at all, in fact, he basks in the feeling of it running down his skin.

Not long after, Gerard collapses onto the ground, Frank following suit and cuddling against him.

For a moment they just lay on the carpet, catching their breath.

“Am I forgiven for neglecting you now?” Frank asks sheepishly with a smile then places a kiss behind Gerard’s ear. He can still feel his insides aching and he’s got carpet burns on his knees that most likely won’t heal very quickly.

“Are you going to quit that stupid game now?” Gerard asks smiling right back.

Frank laughs, loud and bright, and there it goes. Gerard doesn’t even care about the reply anymore, all he needs is that laugh to brighten his entire world.

“No way.” Frank concludes, sending them both off to a giggling fit.

**Author's Note:**

> Gosh, this was so stupid hahah!  
> Gerard is one patient and understanding motherfucker, alright?  
> But hey thats what happens when you're in love I guess lol
> 
> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
